


Percy's New Pet

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Brainstorm is so done, Insecticon, Insecticons - Freeform, Sassy Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its bright yellow optics seemed to bore into Brainstorm's spark as the creature nibbled away at its food.</p><p>"Perce, what in the pits is that?" he said, gesturing to the mechanical creature.</p><p>"It's an Insecticon hatchling," Perceptor replied casually, without looking up. He then proceeded to scoop more kibble into the hatchling's crate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy's New Pet

"Percy!" Brainstorm shouted, running around the hallways of the Lost Light until he reached the lab. He burst, still shouting, into the room.

"Oh Perceptor, have you seen my explosive-" he stopped abruptly, standing still in the entryway as he laid his optics upon the other scientist, who was scooping some sort of kibble into a small crate with his servos. Inside of the box was a small, multi-eyed creature. It looked to be a foot long, with a smooth belly, a little wings on its back, six limbs instead of the normal four, and it had sharp teeth that were biting away at the kibble. Its bright yellow optics seemed to bore into Brainstorm's spark as the creature nibbled away at its food.

"Perce, what in the pits is that?" he said, gesturing to the mechanical creature.

"It's an Insecticon hatchling," Perceptor replied casually, without looking up. He then proceeded to scoop more kibble into the hatchling's crate.

"So," Brainstorm said, still wanting an explanation. "Why the frag do you have an Insecticon in the lab?"

"Oh, you mean him,” Percy said innocently, "Well he’s a pet. At least until I experiment on him." He looked at the small baby Insecticon with an almost twisted like grin. He was kidding of course, but he just wanted to see how Brainstorm would react.

"WHAT?!” Brainstorm gasped. “Perce, no! It’s too cute to die!” He quickly crossed the room in three quick strides and plucked the cage off the table. "What's wrong with you?" he said, struggling with the weight and inconvenient shape of the crate, "I didn't think you much liked animals."

"Ah, you're right, Brainstorm. I must have forgotten," Perceptor said as he recalled the fact. "In that case," He continued, "He'll have to stay in your room."

"What?!" Brainstorm cried, "NO! It will not stay in my room- it does nothing but stink! I don’t want my things smelling like Insecticon! I'm taking it back to wherever you got it from."

"Good luck getting back to Cybertron from here then," Percy countered. He looked at the cute, little baby Insecticon once more and then back up at Brainstorm. "He doesn't like you," he said to him.

"What?" Brainstorm replied. "He doesn't like me?"

"He doesn't trust you. And he thinks you’re stupid. And ugly." Perceptor said coolly.

"WHAT!?!? How do you know?!"

"He told me so," Perceptor said simply. Brainstorm looked at the Insecticon through the bars of the cage in his arms.

"Did he now? Well listen here you little-"

"Brainstorm, don't tell the baby off," Percy interrupted, trying to hide his smirk, "Just accept the fact that you two won't get along, and move on. It’s not your fault he thinks you’re an imbecile."

"Won't get along, eh?!" Brainstorm huffed, rational thought escaping him for a moment. "He better get along with me, because he's apparently staying in my room!"

"Is he now?" Perceptor replied smoothly. "Well, if you insist..." A smug grin spread across his face. Sometimes Percy had a bit of fun messing around with Brainstorm.

"Wha," He moaned, "NO! I was just- Ugh!!" Defeated, Brainstorm sighed, muttering some unkind words about Percy under his breath.

"What was that, now?" A new voice joined the conversation, coming from behind Brainstorm.

He whipped around to see Ultra Magnus standing in the doorway, a frown decorating his face. “What’s going on in here?”

“Mags! Percy brought a disgusting smelly Insecticon onto the ship!" He raised the cage an inch or two, offering it for him to see.

"I know,” Ultra Magnus said. “He cleared this with me a few weeks ago.” Then he spied into the cage; he immediately brightened up. "And who's this little one?"

"It's an Insecticon. Percy’s Insecticon," Brainstorm said pointedly.

"It’s so small,” Ultra Magnus said, still captivated by the adorable mechanical creature scuffling around in the fluffy bedding.

"Yes," Brainstorm said, still trying to get Perceptor in trouble, "It’s Perceptor's disgusting bug."

"And your point is…?” Magnus asked him.

Huffing, Brainstorm set the cage down and slumped down in the nearest seat. Percy can bring a deadly pet aboard but Primus forbid that Brainstorm blows someone up.

"Perceptor. What's its name?" Ultra Magnus asked.

The smartest mech aboard the Lost Light suddenly looked confused. "Pardon?"

"Its name. Pets need a name."

"A name?" he replied hesitantly, thinking. "Yes, it’s got a name..."

"What is it?"

"Brainstorm," he said finally.

"What." Brainstorm couldn’t have heard that clearly.

"No, no, not you. Its name is Brainstorm."

"WHat? Why name it after me?" Brainstorm inquired.

"Because you're a bug." Perceptor replied simply.

A pause. Brainstorm let that sink in.

"WHAt?!" he said after a moment, genuinely befuddled, "I'm a what!?" But he was preaching to empty space, as Percy had already crossed the room, and was rifling through the papers on his desk. The other mech did not respond.

“Alright,” Magnus nodded, starting to leave the room. “I’ll leave you two to your new pet then.”

Once Mags left everything was quiet, except for the ruffling of papers, the assorted sounds of an Insecticon, and Brainstorm's incessant mutterings of "Bug. I'm a bug. What the frag is that supposed to mean?" Then he shook himself. "Y'know what?" he started, "I'm just… just gonna take Brainstorm, here, to my room like I said, and, ah, maybe- y'know what, bye."

Then he was gone, leaving Perceptor smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I love writing Brainstorm as a spoiled two year old having a fit over something and everything. It amuses me so no harm done. Also, him trying to get Percy in trouble amuses me as well.
> 
> Doesn't really matter to me if these guys seem OOC but I just wrote it because of a dream I had.


End file.
